Talk:Golden Knight of Links, Celtis Winner/@comment-7064562-20170427163028/@comment-7064562-20170429052505
Yes, clearly you’re either the master of luck, or you’ve made the perfect deck that always answers to your call, as most if not all of your arguments are the best case scenario while mine are the most frequent. Vanguard is the kind of game that looks great on paper, but does horrible in practice because it's not only luck based, but unfairly balanced. You play games that go well for both players, that's great, but most games are not like that. Especially when using gp, which gets off on semi-random calls from units that could be either useful or completely unneeded based on the scenario in play. Not only is your build not meta, and honestly I don't see many if any players running things like Saphir and maleagant(I do use things like saphir over the grade 2 that has to go in soul to unflip, simply to keep a unit on the field, however it sc’s so there's a -1 there.), but you're saying it like it's easy to set up. While these cards can help, getting them is the problem, as while GP can make use of toolbox, getting them at the right time is key, as getting them at the wrong time hurts. On top of that, running too many copies of these cards hurts the overall power of the clan and messes up as gp doesn't start hitting hard until later in the game now a days. Lucky Gp is becoming more wide on the calling now a days, so it's possible to profit from them, however based on the situation, calling a 8k base just to get a unflip might not give enough push or it might simply be useless. A thing you seem to not understand is that It's not as simple as "glorious and slemiy return cards" but where the units come from to start with. To get a full field, you're have to call cards from your deck before you even make use of his skill. Chances are before you even glorious you've called 2-4 times already from deck. It all adds up as you're most likely not hitting gen break 8 until stride 4. On top of that many cards needed in gp, such as jeffrey or the critical triggers to make up for hand lose, go to the soul, meaning they can't be returned back. You also don't want units like Horsa to be going back as well, and if you're returning so many cards then your gb2 is also completely useless(Though to be fair its one of the weakest skills as "move" and "place" are not the same thing. They really could have done better on it.) You can't have the best of both worlds. Making an empty field means it has to be remade through cb and deck. Putting 2 cards back when you have to call 7 a turn isn't always that great. If you can block an attack with 15k, why would you even use a G-guard? Nowadays attacks hit harder and you need more guard, so a 15k block isn't really something you want to waste a life line on. If you really need that 1 card back, then sure, but that's honestly just a dumb play. Honestly most times I use him I end up with -1 because I need more guard. They really need to give us a better normal G-guard. 10 stands is by far to much and unhelp with cards like this and law, and most of all grlious as they call whole new feilds. It's gotten to the point its' more profitable to run critical triggers. Running stands can help and work in effective ways at the start of the game, but it doesn't change the fact cards like this are making them less profitable. Calling 2 units isn't an issue, it's just an added reason to why this skill can hurt. If you're already limited in deck and recourses, just because you can call 2 units(And most likley will) doesn’t change the fact it's not part of the "cost". You're treating them like individual problems, while there all the overall issue of why this card isn't that good as people are making it out to be. Personally I don't really have an issue with the cb at all unless I’m having some really bad luck, however genbreak 8 is another thing. Milling is only an issue because of decks like Luard, nightrose, gc, and other top meta that can now stall forever, as, as you've said, striding things like law don't really become helpful until later in game opposed to how it used to be. Sadly things like sourch and radiant aren't going to get us to gen break 8 in a game most likely, but honestly you shouldn't really be worried about "getting to gen break 8" in a game if you think you can win through sheer pressure. But yet again, it's all situational. However it doesn’t change the fact that IF you want to or are planning to hit gen break 8, you pretty much have to follow a pretty linear pattern in said deck to get there.